The New Emotion
by TheSparrowandtheHalk
Summary: A new emotion all of a suddenly shows up and the others don't know what she is there for. Maybe she is there to help or mess them up in there work you have to read to find out. I give thanks to luigigirl65 for the core memories guards. Surprise came from Master T-Rex thanks you guys for giving me ideas by letting me read your stories.
1. New beginnings and bad news

"Oh, hi what is your name again?" Kit said to one of the core memory guards knowing that they are not needed at the moment. "It's Loner. Loner! Quit forgetting names and learn the for once!" Loner yelled at Kit for forgetting his name again. "Man you sound like Anger sometimes." Kit tolled Loner. "I wish you could meet him in person. Maybe even become an emotion like him and the others." Loner replied back to Kit. "That would never happen we are core memory guards we never go to Headquarters you know." Kit tolled Loner who was getting ready to snap at Kit. "You are annoying and you look weird with a tail of a horse, horn of a unicorn and bird wings what do you not have is good looks like me!" Loner shouted at Kit loosing patience with her. "Maybe I will become an emotion. But it still doesn't mean for you to tease me about my looks. I may look different but I'm smart and kind not like you!" Kit yelled with tears in her eyes. "Maybe he's right but I know that it's hard to fit in looking different luckily he doesn't know I change color as well. I Kit change in the colors of red, blue, green, purple and my favorite golden yellow. I glow as well and Loner does know that and uses it to his advantage I don't care." Kit thought to herself while getting ready for bed since Riley went to sleep and she wasn't needed. During Kit's sleep things started happening and Kit was taken to Headquarters without her knowing that she was taken there. "That's good put her on the couch for right now." A mind worker said to another worker. "Kit my girl you must be dreaming hard." Kit tolled herself in her mind still not knowing where she was. While the rest on the night went I eventful when morning came Kit heard lots of talking. "Ah where did she come from? She not suppose to be here." Fear asked not knowing what to do. "Calm down she probably took the wrong turn when she was Delivering the mail I don't know." Disgust said to Fear. "I personally think she just fell asleep on the job which makes me angry." Anger said. "She looks so different maybe she is suppose to be here and help out as well since she is an emotion after all." Sadness explained to Anger, Disgust and Fear. "I agree with Sadness maybe she is here to work with us!" Joy had to yell over the others waking Kit. "Where am I! What are you people? Where is Loner the other guard that was with me?" Kit screamed and tried to fly out the window not knowing her wings have been clipped. "My wings who clipped them?" Kit asked a bit more calmly. "We don't know we all found you on the couch asleep we didn't mean to wake you." Joy said tiring not to scare Kit anymore than possible. Looking around Kit finally got up and searched where she was. "Am I in Headquarters or am I still dreaming?" Kit questioned the others. "You are in Headquarters how you got here we don't know. Oh and by the way what is your name?" Sadness asked Kit. "It's Kit. I may look funny to all of you but I'm like you I just don't know what I do yet." Kit replied to the others . "Wait did you just change color. That's so cool I wish I could do that!" Joy yelled excitedly. "Thanks nobody said something like that to me." Kit said while her color changed to a mix of purple and golden yellow. "Yes now I can mess with your tail and brush it to keep it pretty." Disgust said to Kit with her brush in hand. "That would be great to have my tail brushed. Can you put feathers in it as well?" Kit asked Disgust. "Yes I can do that if you want me to." Disgust replied back to Kit. "Where did the golden yellow girl go to she was with us a minute ago?" Kit asked. "She's been sick for a wile now we don't know what is wrong." Fear tolled Kit. "We haven't properly introduced our selves I'm Sadness the purple guy over there is Fear the red man there is Anger the girl you were talking with is Disgust and the one that just came back from the bathroom is Joy. There is two families Joy and Fear are married and Me and Anger are married." Sadness explained to Kit about the others and their families. While talking Joy runs to the bathroom again with her hand over her mouth almost bumping into Kit. "Is she that sick? Has anybody called a medic or not?" Kit asked worried that Joy is very sick and needs help immediately. "She is unfortunately we haven't called yet. But we will call today." Anger said to Kit irritated from her out burst. "Not any time today do it now she needs help this sickness can kill her!" Kit yell at everybody. "I'll do it Kit is right we don't need to wait Joy needs help now." Sadness said to the others. " I will see if I can get her to her room so she can rest." Disgust said to Sadness and Kit. While on the phone with the medic Sadness finally hangs up and walks up to Kit and the others. "The medic is on her way she will be here shortly." Sadness said to calm us all down. "I will go see how Joy is." Kit said to Sadness. "You don't need to do that she needs all the rest she can get." Sadness tolled Kit. "Ok." Kit replied back. While waiting for the medic to come the emotions controlled Riley during that period of time. Once the medic got there we had to wait out side Joy's bedroom for her to finish. "She is lucky to still be alive." The medic said to all of us "It's not contagious but it can kill Joy if she doesn't get better luckily you have a new emotion with you hopefully she learns fast Joy my be gone sooner than we think. I am to giving her two weeks to live." The medic continued. All around the small group silence was all we could hear. "There is a person among you that can help Joy live and I will tell you who." The medic tolled us. "One that came from a guard to become an emotion. A person with mutations and a slight disability she will help cure Joy." The medic continued the story. "That's talking about me! What do I have to help Joy?!" Kit yelled at the medic. "Your blood type is very rare and you never got sick have you wondered about that." The medic told Kit. "I will help Joy!" Kit yelled again. "Good because she is going to be a mother as well." The medic told everybody. While talking Kit went to tell Joy the news but before she could she bumps into the door jam then enters Joy's room. "I heard every thing I know you can help me but are you up to it?" Joy asked Kit. "Yes I am." Kit replied to Joy. "Good we start tomorrow." The medic told Joy and Kit.

I don't own Inside out Pixar does. I do own the medic and Kit. Thanks for reading you can ask questions but I will mix them in the story thanks.


	2. Treatment and learning

"OK you ready for this Joy?" The medic asked . "Yes am. To save myself and my baby." Joy exclaimed to the medic. "Are you though Kit?" Joy asked Kit. "Yes it will save my new friend and her baby." Kit told Joy with a little uncertain about what she was doing. "It should take one treatment Joy to help you get over your sickness." The medic explained to both Kit and Joy. "What is in my blood that will save Joy?" Kit asked the medic. "One you blood type and two you ability to heal and keep sick." The medic told Kit. "What blood type am I anyway?" Kit asked the medic. "You blood type is O. No negative or positive just plain O." The medic told Kit. With a look of wonder Kit decides to go with and after that she has to learn about how to work the console. "Ok so you have to take over my job for right now." Joy said to Kit. "Ok." Kit replied back. "You touch that button and pull that lever there." Joy explained to Kit. Not knowing that she should be resting the others began to complain. "You need to rest." Anger told Joy. "Rest! You need it." Fear exclaimed. "Ok I will once Kit knows what to do." Joy told them. "I can this Joy. Go rest now." Kit told Joy. While Joy went up to her room Kit was at the console with Anger, Disgust, Fear and Sadness. "That's funny you're like . You are making gold memories like Joy. Can you be like us as well?" Fear asked Kit. "Yes I can and other ways as well." Kit replied back to Fear.

During that time Joy was in her room doing nothing but staring at the wall. "I didn't think this would be so boring." Joy said to herself. "How is my friend doing since our treatment?" Kit surprised Joy with ice-cream in her hand. "Fine I guess it is boring not doing anything." Joy told Kit through self pity. "Here have some ice-cream. I know it is hard not being able to work I went through that when I became a guard I had to study about it before I could work in the field." Kit told Joy. "Thanks that helps a lot and the ice-cream is really good." Joy said with a smile on her face. "You need to get back to work ok." Joy replied to Kit. "I will hope you feel better tomorrow." Kit told Joy.

"Ew, Riley is not going to use that!" Disgust yelled at Fear. "Will you two stop fighting it's annoying." Anger told the other two. While their others were fighting Sadness was reading the manuals. "I have read in the manuals that what you have Kit is that your depth perception is off." Sadness told Kit when she walked by. "That's great thanks. Now I know what it is." Kit replied to Sadness. When she finished she went back to reading. Then Kit got back to the console she had to make Riley happy because today she was going swimming with her friends from school. "Excuse me have you seen this lady? Her name is Silver Star." A pale lady asked with a purple lady with her. "Who at you two if I might ask?" Riley asked the ladies. "Oh I am Celestia and this is my sister Luna we had to travel here to find her." Celestia told Riley. In the mind work things couldn't go worst. "She's talking about me! I don't remember where I came from when I got here!" Kit yelled out of stress of everybody looking at her other than Joy who wasn't there. "We can find out later because it just started raining no swimming for us today." Anger told all of us. When Riley got back home it was late in the evening and Riley had to eat and go to bed. "Finally REM sleep we can all go to bed." Kit exclaimed to the others. "Sorry not everybody goes to bed one has to stay up and take over dream duty." Fear told Kit. "Who does tonight then?" Kit asked. "I am." Sadness said to Kit. "Ok then where do I sleep then?" Kit asked Sadness. "You will be bunking with Joy for right now." Sadness replied back. "Ok that's fine then. Good night!" Kit yelled to everyone. When she got to Joy's room she was already asleep so Kit slept in the hammock the she had with her. "Night Joy get better fast." Kit whispered to Joy. With a smile Kit set up her hammock and went to sleep.

I don't own Inside Out or my little pony. But I do own the medic and Kit. Hope you like this story. Questions can be asked but I have to put it into story mode thanks.


	3. Flared tempers and a surprise

"Good morning everybody how are you all today?" Joy asked feeling much better now that the treatment she had yesterday helped her. With only smiles of annoyance from most of the others other than Kit's smile since she is still new there. "Oh yay she's better now." Disgust said annoyed by Joy's playfulness. "We're great Joy if you wanted to know." Kit and Sadness said together. "How about go to you room Joy and Kit we don't need you right now! Riley's phone wants to act like a smart donkey's butt right now and we don't need to be happy now go to your room Joy and Kit Anger yelled at us both. We left in a hurry not to make him madder than how he was. "Man that was close." Kit said to Joy. "Plus when are you due to have the baby?" Kit asked Joy. "Another two weeks is what the medic told me I don't know." Joy answered Kit "Plus the others never noticed me wearing a bigger dress ether." Joy finished talking. "Oh my gosh your that close. Do you have a nursery crib and everything else?" Kit asked Joy pacing and bumping into things. "Yes I do but I am missing a mobile for the baby." Joy said to Kit. "I might have one I made it's nothing special but you might like it. Let me get it out of my bag that is by my hammock." Kit exclaimed running to the hammock and tripping on the bag. But before Kit could open the bag she starts to remember things from her past. "Run every pony run!" A white unicorn with wings told everypony. "Princess Silver Star you have to be put somewhere else other than eqestria." The white pony told the one called Silver Star. "Hay Kit. Kit you there?!" Joy asked yelling. Her yelling brought me out of the flashback. "Yea I'm here and you can get loud too." Kit told Joy. "I was worried that you would not hear me." Joy told Kit. "I muse remembered something from the past but it was fuzzy though." Kit replied. "Ok." Joy said. "Want to play a game of four in a row?" Joy asked Kit. "Sure I will beat you though I'm the best four in a row champion!" Kit yelled. While Joy and Kit were playing the game they could hear Anger yelling at ether Discus or Fear who knows. After a while though Joy and Kit herd glass breaking and went to see what happened. Amongst the floor was the core memories and Fear on the other side. The first thing Joy did was pick up the core memories and place them back in the holder. She them got mad at Anger for throwing Fear which caused him to hit the holder and the memories to fall out. "Can you be any worst than today? Why can't you just go somewhere else to have your temper tantrum!" Joy yelled knowing she should take it easy before the baby is born. "Joy go to your room please you don't need to hurt yourself or the baby. Please go." Kit pleaded hoping to get an answer. But Kit's plea hit deaf ears. "You must be selfish if you like to throw tantrums each time someone makes you mad. What's wrong with you?!" Joy was still yelling. Disgust, Fear and Sadness went to there rooms. Kit on the other hand had to drag Joy back to her room to calm down hopefully. "Anger go to your room as well I will take over for the rest of the day." Kit told Anger. He left while mumbling under his breath. For the rest of the day was uneventful thankfully no other outburst from the others. Since it was time to go to bed Joy came to Kit so she could call the hospital to pick her up. "What's wrong Joy?" Kit asked not getting an answer from her. Kit went with Joy to the hospital to know what was happening with Joy. "Excuse me are you Miss. Kit?" A nurse asked Kit. "Yes I am what is wrong with Joy?" Kit asked the doctor that came out of the room Joy was in. "I'm sorry to say this but she's going to have the baby today instead of next week. We hope the baby survives though." The doctor told Kit. After the news Kit called the others and they came on the train to get there. " n you help us Kit we need somebody to keep Joy calm and you can do that." The doctor asked. "I will." Kit replied. "Joy you have to push now." The doctor told Joy. During the delivery Kit got very uncomfortable and started to ruffle the feathers on her wings. "Man you look huge with your feathers like that." One of he nurses replied. "I'm just uncomfortable I never had to do a thing like this I will be fine though thanks." Kit said to the doctor shaking a bit now since she was nervous for Joy and the baby. After a while the baby was born. "Meet you new baby girl Ms. Joy what will you name her now?" The doctor asked. "Abby is what I will call her she has my eyes and glow and is mix of mine and Fear's colors." Joy replied back. Kit can finally tell the others.

After the other went to see baby Abby they had to leave. Kit stayed behind to keep Joy company and play with baby Abby. When Joy could finally go back she had to take a course on taking care of baby. "I know more than that." Kit whispered o Joy. "You are not helping." Joy said annoyed. "Excuse me have you seen this girl?" the lady from before asked Joy. "Yea she, she was here a second ago." Joy replied "Plus how did you get here?" Joy asked. "We teleported here. This girl is very special to where we come from." The lady replied. While Joy and the lady talked Kit got to an opened window right before Joy or the lady could call out her name. Kit jumped and flew away from being asked many questions and answering them. Kit flew to Headquarters and his in Joy's room where no person could get her or even know that she was even there. After a while she went to sleep hoping Joy would come with Abby and only Abby not the lady Joy met tonight.

I hope this is good I might give up on the question part since nobody asks any thanks for reading. I don't own Inside Out or My Little Pony but I do own Kit and Abby.


	4. Becoming robotic

Weeks went by and Kit was starting to act a bit different from the others. She would not talk to them and she spent more time in her room and part lab she has. When the others ask what she is up to she doesn't reply but goes to her room. But later on another emotion shows up trying to change the others her name was Surprise. "You all need to tighten up Riley isn't going to be 13 forever and you Joy you're not helping her you're harming her." Surprise fussed since she came back from last time. "Didn't I tell you to leave Joy alone last time we met." Fear stated to Surprise. "Fine but I am going to call Loner the core memory guard to get his partner!" Surprise yelled. Minutes after her call Loner shows up to pick up Kit. "Man Kit must of stepped into a recall tube to get here. Do you know where she is at right now?" Loner asked. "In her room she all of a sudden stopped being friendly to us all. All she does is stay in her room lab thing." Disgust replied back to Loner's question. "Thanks." Loner said back to Disgust. When he got to Kit's room and lab he noticed that the lights were off so he turned them on. When he did he found Kit's body motionless on the floor. After he came out of shock he looked around to see how Kit died. Upon looking he found a robotic body with plane wings that could fold up and on a charging station. He went to look and see if the robot was fully charged. When he did it can on. "Yipes!" Loner screamed out of fear as well as tripping over his own two feet. "Loner are you all right?" The robot asked Loner. "How in the world do you know my name?" Loner asked the robot. "Do you not recognize me as a robot. It's me Kit why are you scared?" Kit asked Loner since she told him her name. "Oh my goodness you should of told the others." Loner told Kit. "No I will show them at I look like now and the new emotion by the name of Surprise will leave." Kit replied to Loner. "No she wouldn't she will still stay at Headquarters." Loner said back to Kit. "Well I will try." Kit just said. While going down the stairs Loner had one more question to ask "Kit what does those jet engines run off of?" Loner asked. "Oh they run off vegetable oil and I run on solar, electricity and heat energy you like that I'm a green machine now." Kit replied with a smile on her face. When they got to the others they had to explain what Kit did to herself and explain it to the two pony sisters that showed up to see her. "I didn't think she would go this far but she did." Celestia told her sister Luna. With sad faces they were about to leave when Kit spoke "I may look different but I am the same person I may be a robot but I still have the horn and wing even if they are metal." Kit said to both sisters. With glances from the emotions and Surprise the sisters and Kit could help the emotions with there work since Kit never knew any magic at all which she likes. "Thanks." Kit said to the sisters. "Don't thank us it's you who should thank instead of us. You told us that when you may look different you are the same person on the inside and you taught us a valuable lesson in that so we thank you." Both sisters said at once. Loner soon had to leave but before he left he gave Kit her necklace she lost long ago. With a smile Kit hugged him for finding her necklace and as a goodbye. After that Riley had to go home early because of not feeling well. "Hay what gives Riley was ok this morning but her having to leave school early due to not feeling well that's not nice or fun." Kit said to the others. Upon looking towards the console they find out that Surprise was the one that made Riley sick. After some shoving her away from the console did Joy really got mad at her and due to her getting mad she started to vent her anger as well. "Oh don't get all mad at me I know you and Fear's little secret. I know you had a baby and it was girl all reports go to me remember." Surprise said to Joy who was on the verge of hitting her. Joy didn't think at all at this point she just went with the flow of her movements and pinned Surprise down. Joy then started to punch Surprise to the point Surprise didn't move any more still in a blind rage she still punched her. Anger had to pull Joy off Surprise to keep Joy from killing her. "Go to you room Joy now!" Anger yelled at her mad that she would do this. "I will see if I can help. I can take her to my room and lab I have medical supplies that Surprise might need." Kit told the others. While Kit was setting up Surprise in her bed with an intravenous line connected to her and a ventilation tube down her throat the others waited out side Surprise's room. After Kit was done the others went in to see how Surprise was doing. Kit agent to see if Joy was ok after the fight. When she got there Joy was asleep so Kit looked at Abby and started to play with her. With Kit playing with Abby Joy woke up. "What are you doing with Abby get away from her." Joy said to Kit with a fist coming Kit's way. Kit turned not to let Abby get hit and when Joy touched Kit she got a shock of her life which sent her fling into her wall. "Joy!" Kit screamed and sent the others running to Joy's room. "I don't know what happened one thing she tried is to hit me with Abby in my arms then she is now in the wall." Kit said crying and shaking. "Calm down Kit." Everybody said. "You need to calm Joy down now that she is up now." Sadness told Kit. "Joy it is ok I am not going to hurt you at all. I don't know what that was at all ether." Kit said to Joy who was scared and shaken. After a while Kit grabbed Joy and held her to calmed her down. It worked and Kit was able to see why she hurt Joy. When she found out that her core memory guard status was uploaded into her robotic body how it happened Kit doesn't know. With Abby in her arms now Joy apologizes to the others for her actions and to Kit for trying to hit her. After her apology she goes to bed and puts Abby back in her crib. "Goodnight Joy." Kit whispers softly to her. "Thanks Kit it comes to show that even if it isn't a core memory you will protect anyone that is around you. You are like a mom to us even if you came here a week ago." Joy said to Kit with a small smile on her face. "Thanks I remembered that before I came here I used to take care of loads of kids when I was a human." Kit told Joy with e others listening outside Joy's room door. "Wow." The others said at once but not loud enough to wake Joy or Abby. "You all need to get some sleep I will stay with Surprise and make sure she is ok." Kit told them what to do. With good nights said everybody went to sleep but not Kit she was watching Surprise but after a while she to fall to sleep with her head on Surprise's bed and plush Kit gave to Surprise.

I don't own Inside Out but I do own Kit and Loner. The idea of core memory guards go to luigigir65 and the character Surprise goes to Master T-Rex thanks for being great writers and friends.


	5. Secrets and unknown death

"Good morning Kit. How are you today?" Joy asked Kit. "Fine thanks." Kit replied back to Joy knowing that she wasn't the actual Kit but Cessna the humanized plane. "What in the world is going on here!" The real Kit yelled from her lab since Surprise took her room last week. "Who was that?" Anger asked. "The real Kit. She got shocked by my charging base while repairing it. My name is Cessna." Cessna replied to all the emotions. While she was talking Kit was coming form her lab and saw Surprise in her bed struggling to get the breathing tube out of her mouth. Kit went to help Surprise and then asked what happened to her. "I got in a fight with Joy knowing that she was already mad but I overdid it and she beat me up but thanks for helping me." Surprise said to Kit "No problem." Kit replied. Both Kit and Surprise went downstairs to see that Cessna was trying to explain why she was there. "She's with me and she isn't going to be here long she has to look for something I lost before I came here." Kit said. The emotions all nodded and agent to work. Joy went to check on Abby her baby girl to see if she was OK. When she got to Abby's room Abby wasn't moving or breathing. "Kit get up here now!" Joy yelled. "What's wrong Joy?" Kit asked. "Abby is not moving or breathing what's wrong with her?" Joy asked. While in her frenzy Kit checked Abby's vitals knowing if they were bad she would have to tell Joy. Unfortunately the vitals were bad and told Joy that Abby has passed. After that Kit and Cessna left to find her lost something. "Why didn't you tell them that you lost the plane you accidentally how should I say this bonded with!" Cessna yelled. "Oh how could I say that. Hi I'm Kit and I lost a plane that I'm bonded with and a pony princess. No I'm not saying that!" Kit yelled back. "Calm down a bit I know you're upset about Abby passing but you don't have to yell at me." Cessna replied. After the heated argument both Kit and Cessna went to look for the plane. Back with the emotions Joy was alone away from the others and not talking to them all she wanted was to have Abby alive in her arms. The others didn't know Abby has passed. After a while Kit and Cessna came back. "Where is Joy?" Kit asked Sadness. "In her room she isn't acting right." Sadness replied. Kit ran up the stairs to see if Joy was OK. She went in Joy's room only to find Joy in the nursery. "Joy are you ok?" Kit asked her. "Why are you asking me that don't you see that my baby has died?" Joy said trying not to cry. "Yes but where did you put Abby any way?" Kit asked Joy. "In your lab." Joy replied. "Good now I can find out how Abby died. Did you tell the others though?" Kit asked puzzled why Joy didn't tell the others. "Surprise already knows but the others don't I really don't want to tell them but you're right I need to tell them." Joy said while getting up from the nursery floor. While Joy told the other emotions Kit was already running tests on Abby trying to find out how she had passed so mysteriously. During that time Kit found some things that Abby had wrong with her. One was that she had cancer one who didn't want to hear that word and she has gotten sick a day ago while Kit herself was out. Kit didn't want to tell no one but had to so she went downstairs to tell every one the bad news. Every one didn't reply to the news but left for their own rooms. Kit had to do the rest of the day for every one except Surprise who was able to keep calm during the news. "I know this is late but how did Cessna get here and how did you find out how Abby died?" Surprise asked. "She was already here I just had to repair her charging base. The other question you asked me I will not answer because it's hard to explain." Kit answered Surprise. After that no body talked and when the day for Riley was done Surprise done dream duty. Kit went to her lab to take Abby and bury her on Goofball Island with the main emotions. Kit chose Goofball Island because of Joy. After the burial everybody went back to headquarters and to their rooms to sleep Kit stayed with Sadness since she didn't have a room any more.

I wrote this to remember a great friend that died of cancer last year and this week is her birthday so it will be hard. Thanks to Ryan for the review it was great and thanks to the others that helped with the ideas in the story.


	6. Moving on

A few months later after Abby's death the emotions were looking for Kit only to find all her things and her lab empty inside.

"What's going on here!" Anger yelled.

"Quit your yelling and help find any clues about where Kit went." Disgust replied to Anger.

"I found a note on Kit's lab desk!" Joy yelled over the two emotions.

Dear friends I had to leave because if I stayed I would have gotten you all in trouble for letting in an outsider. I also was hiding my true name and where I truly came from. My true name is Silver Star and where I came from was off a ship named Lulu how I got to the mind world was when I was working on a way to teleport myself to equestria my other home. I also write and compose music in my free time. Thanks for being the friends I could trust and sorry for leaving and not telling you all. Your Friend Silver Star.

"That's so sad." Sadness cried.

"I'm not mad at her but I wish she did tell us." Disgust and Ainger said together.

"I believe that she left is to keep us all safe and I'm not judging her. So it's final no more talk about this matter any more." Joy said to the others.

Thanks to all the people who supported this story this is the last chapter due to not having the time to write or I have more things on me to do than write. I thank Orangebird for the help and the others for letting me use things or characters from their stories.


End file.
